


the stunner and the stunned

by zyximb



Series: °˖✧ SeBaek Drabbles✧˖° [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Business Trip, Co-workers, Cute, Fluff, Glasses, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerdy Sehun, Oblivious Lovesick Losers, Romance, Slice of Life, bc who doesn’t love nerdy sehun TT, both bbh and sehun are adorable messes!!, turned this into a drabble collection even tho one asked for it hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: in which sehun and baekhyun are co-workers who have to share a room during their business trip and baekhyun finds out his dorky, glasses wearing co-worker is actually quite the hunk without the silver frames on his face. (it's a whole Clark Kent situation, you know?)





	1. the one with the glasses

**Author's Note:**

> even tho no one asked for this, i turned this into a drabble/oneshot collection for this AU just bc i thought it would be to have smth fluffy to work in between angsty APTMA chaps so if you ever have an scenarios/prompts youd like to read for this au feel free to leave them in the comments or send them to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by [ anon from curious cat ! ](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb/post/998998749) hope you enjoy it love and ty for the adorable prompt〔´∇｀〕
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Baekhyun had never liked hotels. They always reminded him of when he was a kid and his family would all share one tiny room on their summer vacations because his dad was too cheap to spring for a separate room for the kids. Unfortunately for him, working at Kim Publishing has had required him to go on at least one business trip a month. Sometimes to meet up with authors, other times for some convention where everyone usually just got drunk to distract themselves from the dreariness of it all. 

Usually he’d at least get his own room, but not this time. No, this time he was stuck sharing a room with the other executive assistant. It could’ve been worse, Baekhyun thought as he unpacked his suitcase. He could’ve had to bunk up with Chanyeol from marketing, who had always been known in the company as quite the talker. He was glad that out of all his coworkers, Sehun was the one he was with. He and Sehun were hired around the same time, so they’ve been friends ever since. Well, _work _friends, as close as two people could get without actually spending any time together outside of their dull grey office. 

“You’d think that with all the money the company makes, they’d at least be able to get us each our own rooms.” 

Sehun made a sound that vaguely resembled a chuckle under his breath and pushed his silver framed glasses up with his index finger. He did this often, Baekhyun’s noticed. Usually when he was nervous. Or when he was thinking. Or anytime, really. Once when Baekhyun was bored, he discreetly counted the number of times the other adjusted his frames within thirty minutes. Their desks were right across from each other, so it wasn’t that difficult. Baekhyun had stopped counting after the twenty ninth time. On the thirtieth time, Sehun caught him staring and quickly looked away like _he _was the one who was creepily watching his coworker. Baekhyun found it extremely amusing. 

“Yeah, but at least it’s a nice hotel,” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun nodded, it was a pretty nice hotel, the nicest one they’ve stayed at so far. The walls were a lovely shade of ivory, the carpet an elegant, deep forest green, which matched the drapes and bedding on both of the queen beds on either sides of the room. Their view from the giant window was of the city of Tokyo, which looked absolutely beautiful at night with all the lights of the neon signs. 

“Do you wanna shower first, Sehun? I’m gonna lie down for a little first, I’m exhausted from the flight.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” 

Sehun’s responses were always quick and concise. He had always been quite quiet, even when they met on their first day together. Baekhyun was almost positive the other didn’t like him at first because of how little he spoke to him, but then he realized that he was just shy. It made him a pretty good listener. Sometimes Baekhyun would catch him on his lunch break and go on and on about some book he’d been reading all weekend. Usually his coworker wouldn’t say a word; sometimes Baekhyun wasn’t even sure the other was listening until he’d finally hear the occasional hum of acknowledgement. He would’ve stopped if he thought he was bothering him, but Sehun never really seemed to mind. 

Ten minutes later, Sehun stepped out of the bathroom now dressed in a simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His glasses were all fogged up from the steam. Baekhyun had never seen his coworker in casual clothes before. It was a nice change from his usual button up shirt and sweater vest. 

“Your glasses are all foggy,” he said, even though Sehun was probably well aware of that fact.

The other’s lips pulled into a tight line as he reached up to pull the frames off his face. The moment they were off, Baekhyun almost fell off the bed in shock._Holy shit, was Sehun actually…hot? _Sure, Baekhyun had always thought he was cute, in a dorky and adorably awkward kind of way. But Sehun without his glasses was a sight he never knew he needed until now. Without the frames in the way, his strong brows and sharp, dark brown eyes were on full display for the world to see. And boy, were they a sight to behold. Who knew the awkward, sweater -vest-wearing editor in the desk across from him was such a total babe? 

Sehun wiped his lenses with the hem of his t-shirt and noticed the eyes on him. He narrowed his eyes, squinting at Baekhyun before asking, “What?”

Said star-strucked dummy picked his jaw up from the floor and shook his head. He felt a heat bloom across his cheeks as Sehun stared at him. “Nothing. This is the first time I’ve seen you without your glasses. You look different.”

How could a simple pair of glasses change one’s appearance that much? His coworker went from a nice, sweet guy you’d bring home to your parents to a bad boy you’d bring home from the bar to completely wreck you. And in that moment, Baekhyun would be fine letting Sehun wreck him. In fact, it would be perfectly wonderful. A pleasure, even. Especially in that black t-shirt that fit him oh-so-nicely. 

His blind infatuation was short-lived as soon as Sehun tripped over his own bag and fell onto the floor in a mess of long limbs. He awkwardly fumbled around on his knees, his arms stretched out wide in front of him feeling around the carpet for his glasses like Velma in _Scooby Doo _. He was squinting even harder than before, brows furrowed and lips pursed in concentration. Baekhyun had never seen someone have such bad eyesight in real life before. It was rather adorable. There was the cute and dorky Sehun he knew. 

Baekhyun promptly got onto the floor to assist his visually imparied coworker find his glasses. “You know, you should really consider contacts.”

“I don’t really like them. I feel weird putting something in my eye. Do you think I look better without glasses?”

The lost glasses somehow wound up underneath the bed skirt. Baekhyun felt them in his hands and pulled them out victoriously before turning to the other and gently slipping them on, careful not to poke him in the eyes with temples. He slowly nudged them until they were sitting perfectly on the bridge of his nose. It was then when the two of them realized they were sitting on the floor, their faces merely a couple inches apart. They both flew back with wide eyes, falling on their bottoms like a couple of flustered teenagers, both blushing furiously. Baekhyun could hear his heart beat so loud, it sounded as if his heart was in his ears. 

Sehun adjusted his frames with his finger again. The tips of his ears were so red, it looked like he had a fever. “T-Thanks.”

“Y-Yeah, no problem.”

Baekhyun got up and grabbed his change of clothes. He was about to step into the bathroom to shower, but not before turning around and saying, “You don’t need contacts. I like you perfectly fine with your glasses.” 

The last thing he saw before shutting the bathroom door was Sehun sitting atop his bed with rosy cheeks and surprised eyes. Sehun without glasses was great, but Sehun with glasses was possibly even better, Baekhyun decided with a delighted smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVESSSS long time no see.... so yeah i got this request on curious cat today and just thought it was toooooo cute and i felt very inspired so here it is ! if you're also waiting for me to update APTMA , don't worry i am currently working on it and will update sometime this month. sorry for the long wait, i've been working on my fic fest story and have been very busy with school! 
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter for any announcement or fangirling over sebaek or shoot me a message on curious cat with any prompts you'd like me to consider writing or just to say hi ! HOPE YOU'RE ALL DOING WELL AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THISSSSSSS I LOVE YOUUUUUU 
> 
> p.s. im strangely so proud of the title i came up with lmfaooo
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	2. the one with the black shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which baekhyun finds out he does not have the strength to handle sehun in a black shirt.

Monday is blue. Tuesday is brown. Wednesday is black. Thursday is grey. Friday is much more exciting; Friday is  _ argyle _ . Every single week, without fail, Sehun wears a white business shirt and a different colored sweater vest for each day. Blue, brown, black, grey, and argyle. The sequence of which these are worn is never changed. Baekhyun wonders if Sehun wears the same shirt everyday. Probably not. He wonders how many of that exact shirt he has. He likes to imagine an entire walk-in closet filled with crisp and clean white button ups. The thought makes him laugh. 

He didn’t notice this little pattern until the third week of working together. In the second week, he thought it was just a coincidence. When Monday of the third week came rolling around and Sehun was clad in that blue knit sweater vest, Baekhyun knew Sehun had to be doing it on purpose. Not that he was at all surprised. Everything Sehun does is predictable,  _ formulaic _ . It isn’t a bad thing; it makes him reliable. Their bosses absolutely love it. Sehun lives his life to be as efficient as possible and Baekhyun thinks it’s one of his many charming qualities since it makes their job a hell of a lot easier. 

Some people call it creepy, the fact that he pays attention to such small details about his coworker such as what he wears everyday or how and when he takes his coffee. Black, no sugar or  _ anything  _ and always at eight a.m. when he first arrives and then another mug after lunch. 

And by some people he means Kyungsoo, which is totally unfair since Kyungsoo practically disapproves of anything Baekhyun does just for the fun of it. Baekhyun, on the other hand, would like to think of himself as...observant. He enjoys people watching and since he and Sehun are the executive assistants to the co-CEOs of Kim Publishing and have the entire tenth floor to themselves, save for CEOs’ offices of course, he is forced to watch the only person sitting across from him. 

Sehun’s fingers glide across the keyboard quickly and smoothly, never having to click the backspace key even once. After Baekhyun finishes typing up his weekly report for Junmyeon, he props his head up with his hands and stares over at his co-worker until he notices. He never does. He crumples up a pink- because yellow is boring, but of course that’s the only color Sehun uses- sticky note and tosses onto Sehun’s desk. Sehun finally stops typing to look over at him, clearly surprised although not showing it much on his face. 

“Have you ever thought about wearing a black shirt before?”

Sehun looks down at his clothes. “I’ve worn black shirts before. You’ve seen me in one, at the hotel.”

Oh yes. The glorious black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Baekhyun remembers it very,  _ very  _ well. Maybe a little  _ too  _ well. His throat suddenly feels parched. 

“I meant to  _ work,  _ Sehun,” he chuckles. “Like a black business shirt instead of the one you always wear.” 

Sehun looks up at the ceiling, pushes his glasses up with his index fingers as he thinks. “Not really, why?” 

_ Because you’d look really hot.  _ “Because you look good black.” 

“Oh,” Sehun says, a faint blush decorating his cheeks. “Thank you.” 

Shy Sehun is the best Sehun, Baekhyun thinks giddily. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Monday is blue. Prussian blue to be exact. Not some tacky electric blue or cyan or aqua. No, a very nice deep shade of prussian blue that reminds Baekhyun of the night sky. Baekhyun told Kyungsoo this once and the latter said he was being way too cliche and that he should never tell Sehun that. 

Monday is prussian blue cashmere sweater vest day, so one can only imagine how much of a surprise it comes to Baekhyun when Sehun walks through the elevator doors dressed in an ink black business shirt tucked into his black slacks. The top button is undone and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _ Baekhyun nearly flings himself out of his chair from the shock of it all, having to pick his jaw up from the floor before Sehun notices him staring like a total creep. 

“Good morning,” Sehun says quietly as he takes a seat and waits for his computer to whir to life. 

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. _ “Morning,” Baekhyun replies absentmindedly as he pretends to type something while stealing glances at him. 

They are greeted with silence for the next thirty minutes. Baekhyun is supposed to be working on budget forecasting figures, but all he can think about is how Sehun is sitting across the room from him looking a little  _ too  _ good for work hours. 

He really shouldn’t open his big mouth and say anything. Who knows what he’ll even say right now. What if he opens his mouth and a bunch of strange inhuman sounds come out? He takes a risk and does it anyway. 

“You look...nice, today,” he says. He applauds himself for sounding like a normal human being even though he feels absolutely feral. “Very...handsome.” 

He doesn’t say what’s  _ really  _ on his mind to save himself from getting reported to HR. 

Sehun looks up from his monitor. There’s a flutter in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach when the corner of his mouth tugs up into a smile. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun regretfully decides that Sehun should be banned from wearing black to work from now on on the basis that it’s a huge risk to his health. This does not stop him from trying to convince the other that he should wear black more often during their lunch break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO LOVESSS i literally have not written like just fluff since DECEMBER .... wtf lol anyways. i know no one on here even wanted a continuation of this story, but i really enjoyed it and i had a couple readers on aff want a sequel PLUS a couple ppl have told me theyve been really needing some fluff since apparently many sebaek stories are angsty rn so yeah here is this sequel no one asked for LMAOO
> 
> PLS READ THIS PART: i was gonna just turn this into like a full, long oneshot but honestly i just really had no solid ideas for it so i decided to make this like a drabble collection for this au. so if anyone has any like cute scenarios/prompts (like for this au specifically lol) theyd like to read feel free to leave them in the comments or send them to my [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb) and i will /TRY/ to write it. this is one of those stories i might not ever officially end or anything bc its just a collection of cute scenarios plus idk if ppl will even want to send in any prompts but yeah i just thought it would be fun to have something to work on every now and then if i ever have any cute ideas so yup.... lolllll 
> 
> also i know we're in a sebaek drought and its been pretty sad being stuck at home lately with all this shit going on in the world so remember to feel free to send in any cute/fluffy prompts for drabbles you'd like to read to my CC and i'll try to write them hopefully it'll provide temporary entertainment LOL I HOPE YOURE ALL DOING WELL AND TAKING CARE OF YOURSELVES !! LOVE YOU!! 
> 
> [LINKS TO WAYS TO HELP BLACKLIVES MATTER MOVEMENT](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	3. the one with the company dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which baekhyun gets very drunk and /very/ clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Sehun_x_Baek !!! happy bday >:))))))

There are very few things in the world that Sehun finds intimidating. His boss, Minseok, would have to be at the top of his list. Skydiving, because who in their right mind would think of jumping out of an airplane is an easy thing to do. And Baekhyun. 

To say Baekhyun intimidates him is somewhat of an exaggeration. He does not intimidate Sehun in the same way Minseok does of course. Baekhyun is simply a colleague who has no power to fire him, unlike Minseok. No, Baekhyun is simply...unpredictable. 

Sehun has never been fond of anything or anyone unpredictable. He lives his life according to a routine that he does not like to stray from. It’s how he keeps the most efficient use of his energy and time. He has his outfits picked out every day of the week so he doesn’t have to think about what to wear every morning. He has meal preps ready so he doesn’t have to go out and buy food or worry about cooking. He immediately works on whatever Minseok assigns him so he won’t ever have to rush to finish anything last minute or risk turning in something late. 

Baekhyun is the opposite. He wears the most colorful sweaters Sehun has ever seen in his life. From navy and emerald tartan to ruby and ivory checks to amber and olive stripes. Usually, Sehun would find this a bit too ostentatious for his personal taste, but somehow Baekhyun always seems to pull it off. Baekhyun goes out for lunch and gets something new to eat everyday. Occasionally he comes back to the breakroom with his food and when he does he offers some to Sehun and Kyungsoo. They both always politely refuse, which results in Baekhyun pouting for the next minute or so before his mind becomes occupied with a new thought. Sehun thinks it’s nice Baekhyun always offers him food, even if he does always refuse. 

One would think Baekhyun’s unpredictability would be what Sehun finds most intimidating about him, but no. What Sehun finds so intimidating about his quirky colleague is that somehow, despite all their blatant differences, he does not find Baekhyun obnoxious or unpleasant as he usually would with anyone else. Not in the slightest. 

Baekhyun has a certain charm about him that makes him easy to talk to, very sociable and unreserved. Everyone at the company loves that about him. It’s always Baekhyun they go to whenever they need anything. It never bothers Sehun; he’s not really much of a social butterfly anyway. Baekhyun had joked about it once when they first started at the company together, how Sehun can be the brains and Baekhyun could be the frontman, the talker as he put it. Sehun thinks Baekhyun doesn’t give himself enough credit. He always downplays how hard he works as if just because he doesn’t get stuff done as fast as Sehun does, he’s not as good as his job. This is far from the truth, obviously. Baekhyun’s reports never have a single error or typo in them even on the days he rushes to write them up at the last minute because he forgot or had other work to do. Sehun should know, he always double checks everything before they hand them into Junmyeon and Minseok. It’s impressive, really. 

Initially, Sehun was worried he wouldn’t get along with Baekhyun with how carefree and chatty he is. Sehun has never meshed well with people like that. It’s not that he doesn’t like being around them, but people just always seemed to find him boring to be around since he doesn’t talk much. But not Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t really ever seem to mind at all. 

He enjoys this aspect of Baekhyun. Sehun doesn’t speak to many others at the company besides the CEOs unless he absolutely has to. Besides Kyungsoo, when they eat lunch together neither of them really speak much anyway, Baekhyun is the only person who actually goes out of his way to talk to him and it’s...nice. 

Like right now, at their company bonding dinner- Junmyeon and Minseok insist they have one at least once a month to keep up morale. Although he’s sitting at a table with at least twenty of their coworkers, Baekhyun is the only one who's actually putting an effort to keep him engaged in conversation. 

He has never seen Baekhyun drunk before, never had a reason to before this since they only ever see each other for work. He always thought Baekhyun was outgoing before, but with alcohol in his system he’s even more uninhibited than ever. 

“Sehunnie you know I like your glasses, right?” Baekhyun slurs, propping his head up with his arm as he looks directly into his eyes. His cheeks are flushed, decorated with a pretty shade of pink. 

Sehun is taken back by the sudden use of the nickname. Baekhyun has never called him that before. “You’ve mentioned it, I think.”

Baekhyun pouts, the outer corners of his eyes drooping even more so than usual and Sehun is taken back even further. “I really like your glasses, Sehunnie. They’re so- So- You’re so-” He giggles in between his words, nose scrunching and eyes curving into crescents as he does so. 

“They’re just so cute,” Baekhyun finally says as he plops his head into Sehun’s shoulder. 

Sehun stiffens, unsure of what to do. He glances around at the table and everyone is too immersed in their own conversations to notice anything. He figures he should probably help Baekhyun up and get him a cab home because he obviously needs to lie down. Just as he shifts his arm to help him sit up, Baekhyun slings an arm across Sehun’s chest, fingers curling into his shirt. 

“You’re wearing black today...I like you in black…Hot…” Baekhyun mumbles sluggishly. 

Baekhyun’s body is very warm. Sehun can feel himself heating up as the shorter nestles up to him like a koala hugging a tree. ‘_Cute_.’ Baekhyun had called him, or rather his glasses, cute. No one besides his mother has ever called him that before. Sehun never thought anything about himself could be considered cute. He is a tall, twenty seven year old man who wears sweater vests and glasses. If anything _Baekhyun_ is the cute one. 

“Do you think you need to go home and lie down?” Sehun asks. “I can help you get a cab.” 

“No...just wanna…” his voice trails off. 

Sehun leans a bit closer to hear. “What?” 

“Just wanna stay here…” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, lips still pulled into a pout.

Sehun watches as his eyelids flutter close, can’t help but chuckle to himself at how clingy he is. Before tonight the most physical touch they’ve ever shared was a handshake. 

“Oh wow Baekhyun’s knocked out, huh? He’s so cute when he’s not talking my ear off,” Jongeun chuckles playfully. 

Sehun would have to agree, though he thinks Baekhyun is cute even when he’s talking his ear off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVESSS first drabble written from sehun's pov wooooo! this was a request from boo-bun and i decided to post it today since it's her bday so yeah everyone go say happy bday hehehe i know here wasn't even actually much like.... cute sebaek interaction but like yeah LMAOO i hope its not too boring dskghdfkj 
> 
> will try to work on other prompts or suggestions in my freetime if yall have any so yeah leave any ideas in the comments or on curious cat !! STAY SAFE AND HEALTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!! <3 <3
> 
> [LINKS TO WAYS TO HELP BLACKLIVES MATTER MOVEMENT](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	4. the one with the lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which baekhyun wants to eat lunch with sehun.

Two years. They’ve been working across from each other in the same room for two whole years and not  _ once  _ have they had lunch together. Baekhyun does not count all the times he’s run into Sehun in the breakroom and chatted with him and Kyungsoo for the last ten minutes of their one-hour lunch break. Or all the times on their company trips because that’s with everyone else and they’re  _ obligated  _ to eat together. 

They should change that, Baekhyun thinks. He should ask Sehun to eat lunch together today. He will ask Sehun to eat lunch together today. It’s just lunch between two coworkers, right? They spend the entire workday together anyway, it wouldn’t be so strange to spend lunch together too. It’s decided. The moment he walks through those doors he’ll greet Sehun and casually ask him if he wants to eat together later. 

As he waits for the elevator to get to the top floor, Baekhyun can’t help but tap his fingers nervously on the handrail. Why is he so nervous? This is just Sehun. Cute ol’ dorky Sehun. It’s just lunch. It’s not as if he’s asking him out on a date or anything. That would be very inappropriate. Not mention it’d be against company policy (he checked last night) and Sehun would absolutely  _ never  _ go against company policy. Not that he would have to anyway because Baekhyun is  _ not  _ asking him on a date. 

_ Just a casual lunch between work friends. _ He repeats this to himself in his head over and over again until the elevator dings and opens up to his floor. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pushes the glass doors open and immediately smiles at Sehun who’s already sitting at his desk, typing away. 

“Morning!” 

Sehun looks up at him, pushes his glasses up with his index finger. Baekhyun opens his mouth, about to ask him about lunch, but then Sehun smiles and says “ _ good morning, Baekhyun _ ” and he feels all the courage he’s mustered immediately dissipate. 

Okay, so he  _ isn’t  _ going to ask Sehun today.  _ God damn it.  _ What’s wrong with him? He’s never had trouble talking to people before.  _ Especially  _ not Sehun. In fact, he usually talks his ears off. Once in college, Jongdae had dared him to ask the hottest guy at the party they were at if he could ride on the back of his motorcycle and Baekhyun did it with no hesitation. So why is it that he’s having such a difficult time asking a freaking coworker out to lunch? 

Sehun just happens to be looking his way when he attempts to steal a glance at him. Their eyes meet and Baekhyun smiles and waves even though internally he feels like a total idiot. Sehun gingerly waves back with a slightly confused smile. 

Baekhyun decides it’s in his best interest not to completely fry his brain so early in the day and gives up on the whole lunch thing (for now). The rest of the morning goes on as usual. At eleven Kyungsoo walks through the big glass doors, breaking their monotonous routine with his surprise visit, and plops a very large stack of documents on Sehun’s desk. Apparently, both of them have to look them over before passing them along to the Junmyeon and Minseok. How thrilling. 

Just before he leaves Kyungsoo says, “Oh yeah, Minseok just emailed me this morning saying I need to get that report done by two so I have to work through lunch.” 

Baekhyun’s ears perk up. Has to work through lunch he says…? That means Sehun will be eating alone. Now is his chance to ask him. He waits five minutes after Kyungsoo leaves so as not to seem desperate. 

“Hey, Sehun.”

Sehun finishes up his typing before looking up. 

Baekhyun grins. “Do you…” Sehun stares at him as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “...Have some sticky notes I can borrow?” 

_ Bravo, Baekhyun. You’ve outdone yourself. Beautiful work.  _ He can just hear Jongdae laughing at him in the back of his head. Sehun furrows his brows in confusion as he drops his gaze to Baekhyun’s desk. Baekhyun looks down and is horrified to see the fresh pack of unopened Post-It notes he just purchased yesterday. Out of all the days he’s been unprepared and out of supplies, he just had to choose today to be fully stocked. 

“Oh. Right. I forgot, silly me.”

He doesn’t say anything, or even look up from his screen for that matter, for the next thirty minutes in order to let what’s left of his dignity repair itself a bit. He doesn’t even notice it’s time for lunch until he hears his name being called and spots Sehun standing near his desk in his peripheral. 

“Oh, it’s time for lunch already?” he asks, stretching his stiff arms and shoulders. 

Sehun nods, lunch bag already in hand. As Baekhyun saves all his files and tidies up his desk, he realizes the other is still standing there. He looks like he has something to say. Baekhyun frowns. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Oh my god...Did I make a mistake on that budget report? Are Minseok and Junmyeon pissed?” 

Sehun quickly says, “No, no. You never make mistakes. I was just wondering...if you’d like to have lunch together today.” 

“Oh.” Is this a stroke of luck or has Sehun been reading his mind all morning? “Yeah, sure. I don’t have a lunch packed though, so I’ll have to go buy some.” 

After picking up some food from a nearby cafe, the two of them decide to sit at the bench outside the building instead of going to the break room. Baekhyun tells him about the new show he’s been binging between mouthfuls of bibimbap. Sehun is amused when Baekhyun tries to feed a squirrel some of his bread. 

A confused Kyungsoo who finished his report early enters the break room only to find his friend is nowhere to be found even though he’s been eating in the same spot ever since he got hired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllooooo loves. i forgot who gave me this prompt... but here it is lmao. i actually wrote most of this in September but i just didn't know how to end it and whatnot until now so yeah. i felt inspired to update this collection since i got some messages about it on curious cat hehe thank you to those who like it enough to ask me about it and send me prompts it always motivates me more TT 
> 
> [LINKS TO WAYS TO HELP BLACKLIVES MATTER MOVEMENT](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	5. the one with the (not!) jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which baekhyun /does not/ get jealous.

Baekhyun is not jealous. No, totally not jealous at all. He has no reason to be jealous. He is simply annoyed at the blatant and inappropriate flirting in the workplace. Not to mention Sehun is obviously uncomfortable with Soobin making eyes at him every five seconds while he asks him for help with his computer. Yeah, Baekhyun is concerned for his friend, that’s all. 

Soobin “accidentally” touches Sehun’s thigh on his way down to pick up a pen he had dropped, slightly smirking as he apologizes. Sehun doesn’t even take his eyes off the screen as continues showing him how to use the program as he nonchalantly says “it’s okay.” 

See, Baekhyun thinks. The poor thing is undoubtedly too shy to speak up about his obvious advances. He tries not to make it too obvious that he’s listening to them, keeping his eyes glued to the monitor and fingers moving across the keyboard. 

“This shirt fits you really nicely,” Soobin grins. “Have you been working out? Your arms look bigger.”

“I don’t think they are...I would’ve had to buy a bigger size if they did,” Sehun says with a confused expression, still not taking his off the screen.

Okay, so maybe Baekhyun was exaggerating. Sehun clearly does not have a clue of what’s going on, which he can’t tell if that’s better or worse. Either way, this must be stopped. 

“Are you sure?” Soobin asks, trying his best not to let his confidence falter after being brushed off twice now. “They definitely _ feel _bigger.”

Baekhyun nearly jumps out of his chair and flips his keyboard, eyes widening impossibly when he spots Soobin squeezing Sehun’s bicep. He internally screams. Out of concern for his friend, of course. _ Sehun you freakin’ bonehead, are you just going to let him touch you like that!? _

“You should show me your workout routine sometime. Maybe we can go to the gym together. I can spot you and you can spot-”

Baekhyun springs up from his chair so fast it flies back and hits the glass wall behind him. Soobin and Sehun startle from the loud slam of Baekhyun’s hands against his desk. Crap that hurt. His poor wrists. Soobin is looking at him like he’s crazy and Sehun looks concerned. 

“Is everything okay, Baekhyun?” Sehun asks. 

“Uhm…” Baekhyun doesn’t know where to go from here. He wasn’t exactly thinking when he got up like that. _ Note to self: think before you act next time, idiot. _ “I can introduce to my friend if you want Soobin. He’s a personal trainer. He’s _ ripped. _ He can definitely help you with your arms.” 

“Oh. That’s great. Yeah, you should do that,” Sehun says. “I don’t really work out so I wouldn’t be much help anyway.” 

Soobin scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “Uh- that’s okay. I uhm- have a friend too. I can just ask him. Thanks though,” he says before grabbing his papers and leaving.

Baekhyun sighs in relief. Thank god Soobin didn’t take him up on his offer because he was totally bluffing about having a personal trainer friend. As he rolls his chair back toward his desk and sits down, he tries not to wonder if Sehun’s arms are really _that _nice or if Soobin was just kissing up to him. 

“You really don’t work out, Sehun?”

“Not often...I don’t really have time to. Why?”

Baekhyun should just shut his big mouth already. He’s almost embarrassed himself enough today. He says it anyway. “Because that shirt really does fit you nicely.” 

Sehun blinks a couple of times. Then the tips of his ears go pink as he adjusts his glasses. Baekhyun pretends not to notice and hides his grin behind his hand. The other clears his throat, bashfully thanking him. He should really compliment him more often, Baekhyun thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (double update so if you havent read the last chap go back and read it !!!) for @lulu4life hehe. they sent me some SUPERRRR cute prompts for this collection today and i just had to write one right away (i will write the others later). really hope i did it justice....lolllll this was really funny to imagine LOL I HOPE YOU'RE ALL DOING WELLLLLLLLLL
> 
> [LINKS TO WAYS TO HELP BLACKLIVES MATTER MOVEMENT](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	6. the one where baekhyun breaks his keyboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ "2. They have to work on a report together but one of their computers is broken so they have to work on one desk and Baekhyun cannot focus with how close Sehun is. It could be like Baekhyun writes while Sehun reads it over his shoulder and puts his arm around Baekhyun to point out mistakes or edits on the screen." ](https://curiouscat.qa/zyximb/post/1154192408) requested by anon, hope i did it justice and ty for the adorable prompt〔´∇｀〕

Baekhyun usually hates group work. However, when Minseok and Junmyeon call him and Sehun into their office and inform them that they’ll have to create a presentation for the conference in Tokyo next month, Baekhyun isn’t too distraught about it. 

There’s just one problem. His keyboard is currently covered his iced Americano. So much for getting started on it as soon as possible as he promised Junmyeon. He’s not sure if it’s his clumsiness or his bad luck that’s to blame. He decides on the latter because it’s less responsibility on his part. Damn his bad luck…

“I don’t have my laptop with me today...If you wanna get started on it right now, I can work on it when I get home,” Baekhyun says apologetically. Maybe he can go find a free computer somewhere on the other floors. Maybe he can steal Jongdae’s keyboard when he’s on his break. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea that won’t get him reported to HR. 

“We can just work on it together on my computer,” Sehun offers. 

He lets Baekhyun sit in his chair and get on the computer since Baekhyun’s always been better at making nice looking presentations. Once Minseok and Junmyeon had pointed out how visually boring Sehun’s were and ever since then Baekhyun’s always been the whole who was in charge of them. Sehun was pretty down about it, but Baekhyun found it amusing. Sehun reads off the data for him as Baekhyun inputs everything onto graphs. 

As he waits for Sehun to look through the paperwork, Baekhyun curiously checks out Sehun’s desk. He’s never been this close to it before. Well, of course, he’s _ seen _ Sehun’s desk, but he’s never actually taken the time to snoop around like some nosy freak. Not that there’s even anything to snoop for. Sehun’s desk is _ immaculate _ . Not a single pen or paperclip out of place. Everything had its proper spot. The pens (two black, two blue) go in the black pen organizer on the right side of his computer. The pencils (three of them, _ always _sharpened) go in the blue organizer on the left side of his computer. A stack of yellow (absolutely never any other colors) Post-It notes right next to his pens underneath his monitor. A small glass dish, given to him by his mother for his birthday, held his paperclips and binder clips. His stapler was always parallel with the edge of his desk. 

_ Baekhyun’s _ desk, on the other hand, is chaos, _ organized _ chaos, but chaos nonetheless. He has an unusual amount of pens. Some in his _ ‘World’s Okayest Employee’ _ mug that he had bought for himself and some are strewn across his desk. Some are pink, a couple are green, a few purple. He isn’t actually allowed to use any of them on official company paperwork, but he likes doodling with them every now and then. Plus, he has a stationary buying problem. His paperclips are everywhere. And he really means _ everywhere _. Once he found one in his shoe and had absolutely no idea how it got there. He only uses pastel-colored sticky notes because they’re fun and why not? He’s not even sure where his stapler is anymore. He thinks Jongdae may have stolen it after Baekhyun stole his sandwich out of the fridge. He always borrows Sehun’s now. 

He’s thinking so hard about how he should probably tidy his desk up so that Sehun doesn’t think he’s a slob, he doesn’t even realize Sehun has been trying to tell him the next set of numbers. 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

He quickly types them in. When he turns to look at Sehun, he almost pisses himself upon realizing that the taller leaning close to look at the screen over his shoulder and putting his arm around him to point at something. 

“Oh that’s supposed to be an eight, not a nine,” Sehun says. 

Sehun is so close the smell of his cologne is stronger than usual. There are notes of mint and citrus. It smells so nice Baekhyun almost leans in to get a better whiff. He stops himself before he can. He already spilled coffee on his keyboard like an idiot; he can’t be that weirdo who just goes around sniffing people too. 

“R-Right. Sorry,” he stammers when he notices Sehun’s arm is still around him. Why in the world did he have to all the way around him just to point at the screen? Now he can’t help but notice the way Sehun’s forearms look criminally good with his sleeves rolled up. 

“It’s okay.” 

They don’t notice how close their faces are until they both turn to look at each other and their noses nearly touch. Sehun lurches backward faster than Baekhyun can fling himself, along with his chair, in the opposite direction. 

“S-Sorry,” Sehun says, blushing. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I-It’s okay.” 

Maybe Baekhyun should start breaking his keyboard more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon was super sweet and sent me some other prompts too but this was my fav out of them hehehe i hope you enjoyed it anon!! and i hope i did it justice. if you see this pls lemme know if you like it on cc no one ever comes back to tell me if they liked what i wrote for their prompt :(( but i guess that might be bc they don't like it sjkdhgdfkjghkdj ANYWAY this actually pained me to write like wow .... can i have a hot and dorky sehun pointing out my mistakes too haha.... :')))) and yes i did spend all that time writing that extremely detailed description of their desks LOL... i hate myself. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


	7. the one where sehun makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ "4. Sehun makes a stupid, silly mistake on an important project and has to stay late to fix it. Sehun is a perfectionist and doesn't usually make mistakes, so he's mortified and mad at himself. Baekhyun is much more accustomed to making mistakes and stays late to help Sehun and give him moral support, not knowing he may have been the distraction that led to the mistake in the first place." ](https://curiouscat.qa/zyximb/post/1153350842) requested by the lovely @lulu4life~<3

Sehun prides himself on being a human calculator. That’s what his parents used to call him when he was in third grade and was able to recite all his multiplication facts when the other children were still struggling with their 6s. Numbers were always his thing, they still are. He’s the one everyone, including Baekhyun, goes to for a quick check of their numbers before turning them into Minseok and Junmyeon. And this is why when his inbox pings and he opens the email from Minseok informing him there had been an error on the forecasting figures for next quarter, Sehun almost wants to barge into Minseok’s office and throw himself on knees to apologize for such a silly mistake. The utter mortification that washes over his body as he replies to Minseok to inform him that he will correct the error right away feels horrible. How could this have happened? He’s usually so careful. 

He checks the clock. Usually, he would be gathering his belongings and getting ready to go home, but not today. No, today he has to stay until he makes sure every single one of these calculations is perfect. He would never be able to show his face to Minseok again if he turned it with even more mistakes. God, that would be horrifying. Just thinking about it stresses him out. He takes a deep breath, straightens up in his chair, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and begins working on the calculations from scratch, just to be safe. 

“Hey, did you forget it’s time to go?” Baekhyun chuckles. He’s holding his coat and his briefcase is hanging on his shoulder. “Or is Minseok making you stay late again?” 

Sehun doesn’t even want to admit to Baekhyun he made a mistake on the figures. Baekhyun is always running his numbers by him, how would Baekhyun look at him once he finds out he’s incapable of doing some simple calculations? 

“No...I made a mistake on the forecasting figures this morning and Minseok just emailed me about them right now. I’m gonna stay until I’m done fixing everything.” 

Baekhyun frowns. “What? You like, never make mistakes. Are you sure Minseok didn’t make one when he was looking at them?” 

“I just looked over them right now and yeah...I did make one, unfortunately,” Sehun sighs. 

Baekhyun pouts, then walks away. Sehun thinks the other is about to leave, but then he hears the sound of Baekhyun’s chair rolling across the floor before it stops beside his desk. Baekhyun plops his coat and bag down on the edge of Sehun’s desk before taking a seat. Sehun looks at him with a puzzled expression. 

“Well, I’m not just gonna let you sit in a dark and empty office all alone while you work on it. That’s just sad,” Baekhyun grimaces when Sehun continues to stare at him in confusion. 

Sehun looks around the office. The lights shouldn’t shut off if they know someone is still working. “It’s not dark.” 

Baekhyun pouts. Sehun is always staggered when Baekhyun does that. It makes him look so much younger than he is. The first time he saw it when the other was drunk at the company dinner. Ever since that night, he can’t help but notice Baekhyun does it quite often when he’s concentrating on his work. He tries not to stare at him from across the office too often because it’s rude and if Baekhyun caught him he would find it strange no doubt, but it just...happens sometimes. Sehun would be replying to emails and then his eyes would just slowly start to wander up to the desk across from his. It’s a terrible habit he has to shake, he decides. 

“Do you not want me here or something?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes playfully. At least Sehun _ thinks _he’s being playful. He’s never been the best at reading people. 

“No, no. I don’t mind,” Sehun quickly says. “It’ll probably take about an hour, though. I don’t want you to wait that long.” 

Baekhyun shrugs and pulls out the book he’s been reading all week. He was telling Sehun all about it yesterday during lunch. “My shit car broke down last week and I don’t wanna pay for a cab, so I have to wait for the bus and it’s always late anyway. I don’t mind.” 

Sehun nods and starts working again. After a minute, he stops. “I can drive you home...If you want.” 

Baekhyun blinks at him a few times, then holds his book up to his face and nods. “Okay, thank you.” 

Sehun almost swears he sees a hint of pink on Baekhyun’s face peeking out from behind the book. He tries not to think about it too much. _ Focus on the numbers _, he tells himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *earlier that morning* _

  
  
  


Sehun is halfway done with the forecasting figures when Jongdae, from copyrights and permissions, walks through the glass doors and straight to Baekhyun’s desk. He’s here to hand them his monthly report. Right on time as always. Sehun has only spoken to him a handful of times, but he appreciates how Jongdae never asks for deadline extensions. Plus, he seems to be good friends with Baekhyun, which must mean he’s a good person. 

“Have you _ seen _the new IT guy?” Jongdae whispers to Baekhyun still loud enough for Sehun to hear. He tries to block it out. It would be impolite to eavesdrop even if he didn’t mean to. 

“No, why? And what happened to Hongseok?” 

“He had to quit since his girlfriend has to move for her job and he’s going with her. Anyway, that’s not the point. Baek, the new guy…” Jongdae pauses a moment to wriggle his brows suggestively. “Total eye candy.” 

“Really?” 

Sehun accidentally types the wrong number upon hearing the interest in Baekhyun’s voice. He mentally scolds himself as he clicks the backspace and does it correctly this time. His mother would definitely lecture him about how he shouldn’t be listening to other people’s conversations if she were here._ Don’t be rude, Sehun. _

“Yeah, he’s hot. And _ definitely _your type.” 

Sehun mentally curses himself when his fingers slip and types yet another wrong number. He takes a deep breath, clicking the backspace again and again. What has gotten into him today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DOUBLE UPDATE AGAIN SO GO BACK AND READ THE LAST ONE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADYYYY) ok @lulu4life submits the CUTEST fucking prompts GODDDDDDD. my fav one is a super duper cute xmas one but i cant write it til next month rip :/ but yeah lulu i hope i did your prompt justice hehe. this is like.... one of my fav ones I've written for this collection so far i think like sehun's pov is soooooo cute lol he's such an oblivious bby :(((<3333 
> 
> ty to everyone who is sending me prompts bc i literally had NO ideas for collection even tho i love it. i wouldn't be able to continue it without your guys' submissions so yeah if you want to read more feel free to send me prompts on my cc! 
> 
> [ALSO TO ANY APTMA READERS: sorry i wasn't able to update yesterday. depression's been making me feel really shitty about my writing again and was even considering giving up writing after i finish APTMA and just not writing anything else but the kind and encouraging comments and curious cat messages have been making me feel a lot better so yeah ty ily guys TT i will try to update this weekend!]
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
